


Try Something New

by hiroandashicrap



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiroandashicrap/pseuds/hiroandashicrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka Dry Humping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Something New

Tadashi and Hiro rarely got some time alone to themselves. So it was a blessing that Aunt Cass had decided to go out with some friends that night. 

 

Both boys had decided to spend their time as intimately as possible; on Tadashi's bed, Hiro straddling his brother’s hips as they kissed feverishly. The younger Hamada clutched his brother’s arms, nails digging into the soft fabric of his sleeves while Tadashi rested his hands on the other's hips. 

 

Their lips moved in sync, their tongues sliding over each other's smoothly. Hiro moaned when Tadashi pulled away slightly to suck at his bottom lip, before trailing kisses from his jawline to nibble his earlobe. 

 

Hiro panted. He felt so hot, his erection straining against his shorts and— _ oh god _ , did he want more. He bucked his hips with whine, wanting friction for his aching length. 

 

"'dashi... want more."

 

Tadashi groaned when he felt his baby brother’s hard on grinding against his stomach. He pulled away and saw that Hiro's face was flushed, eyes half lidded and pleading. The older Hamada licked his lips. He could feel his cock stirring at the lewd image in front of him. 

 

With a tighter grip on the other's hips, Tadashi started rubbing his erection against Hiro's thigh. He closed his eyes and moaned softly, letting the pleasurable waves take over his senses. 

 

"Ah... Hiro."

 

The younger Hamada mewled when Tadashi squeezed his butt. The feeling of his brother’s cock against his thigh made his legs quiver in delight and in his haze induced state, he was suddenly struck with an idea. 

 

"Tadashi... " Hiro breathed out. "Lie down."

 

The older Hamada was too horny to question Hiro's antics so he complied; gently pushing his brother off of him, Tadashi shifted his position so he could lay on his back. Hiro crawled on top of him until he was hovering over his face, hands on either side of Tadashi's head and leaned forward to kiss him deeply to which the older Hamada didn't waste any time in responding. 

 

When they pulled away, Hiro placed his hands on Tadashi's chest and lowered himself until he was straddling the other's thighs. With one, quick buck of his hips, Hiro grinded his erection against Tadashi’s, the friction causing them both lose their breaths at the shock of pleasure. 

 

Hiro did again. This time lifting his hips slightly so he could press their cocks together. He could feel Tadashi's length pulsating through the thin fabric of his pajama and rolled his hips, both brothers groaning at the contact. Tadashi placed his hands on Hiro's waist as his own hips lifted to meet with this brother’s. 

 

Both brothers got lost in the pleasure, their slow movements becoming sloppy and frantic. Hiro leaned down to attack his brother’s neck; pressing kisses and sucking the flesh. He moaned and arched his back when Tadashi gave one sharp thrust, and he reciprocated by pressing his hips down harder; their clothed cocks sliding against each other. 

 

Hiro's lips were parted wide as he panted harshly; he pressed their chests together, feeling his climax building and— _ fuck _ , he was so close, so, so close. 

 

With one buck of his hips, Hiro threw his head back and cried out, his whole body spasming uncontrollably as he spilled inside his shorts. 

 

"A-ah! T-Tadashi!"

 

Tadashi grunted when Hiro fell onto his chest, his body was twitching from the shocks. The older Hamada uncomfortably squirmed around a little because he wasn't finished yet. So with a gentle push, he rolled over so Hiro was now laying on the bed. 

 

He grabbed the boy's legs and threw them over his shoulders and adjusted himself to press his groin against Hiro's clothed entrance, making Hiro gasp. The older Hamada bit his lips, and rubbed himself against the twitching hole. He started thrusting harshly, the friction for his cock making him moan in delight. Hiro threw his arms around his brother and pulled him in for a harsh kiss, their tongues tangling together. 

 

Tadashi's movements started getting more hurried and until finally, he pulled away from the kiss and groaned loudly as he came with a shudder.

 

After he was finished, Tadashi rolled over and collapsed next to Hiro, both brothers exhausted but nonetheless, feeling content. 

 

Hiro exhaled loudly and muttered. "Felt so good."

 

Tadashi nodded, wiping the sweat on his forehead, a smile gracing his features. "Yeah..."

 

Hiro started shifting around and cringed at the mess in his shorts. "Ugh... I so need a shower right now." 

 

He sat up and stretched a little before turning to his brother with a mischievous smirk. "You'll join me, right?"

 

Tadashi chuckled and also sat up, pressing a kiss on Hiro's shoulder before mirroring his smirk. "I'm right behind you, lil bro."

 


End file.
